


Spock's Dilemma

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [62]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Compliance, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Identity, Introspection, Personal identity, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: If Spock changes himself to please his friends, will he lose his personal identity?





	Spock's Dilemma

What is a man? 

Spock could not decide what constituted a man. 

Oh, there was a body. There was a career and his place in other lives.

But what was a man, really?

His friends wanted him to acknowledge and define himself. And in so doing, change. They did it because they wanted him to reach his full potential. 

In their terms. 

In human terms.

But if he changed to what they wanted for him, would the enigma that was Spock be lost in uniformity? Would his friends be contented with what they had created?

Would he recognize himself, anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
